The Only Exception
by LadyDreamSpeed
Summary: Cedric and Harry meet after a fateful quidditch match and quickly become enthralled by one another. Boys and their love for one another, writing this because we need more cedric/harry slash and stuff on this website  Lots of adult themes!
1. Sparks Fly

**Author Note: **all of this belongs to J.K. Rowling, and I don't claim anything besides the love between the two boys.

Be warned, this will be an intense fic, so if m/m slash freaks you out, you will want to leave, NOW.

Also to avoid the creep factor, Cedric turns 17 just before the tournament, so he is a very young 7th year, like how Harry is for his grade. Also, the age of consent in the UK is 14, so nothing here is illegal, technically.

LADY DR∑AM_SP∑∑D

* * *

><p><em>Sparks Fly<em>

_By TSWIZZLE_

_My mind forgets to remind me you're a bad idea__  
><em>_You touch me once and it's really something__  
><em>_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be__  
><em>_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world__  
><em>_But with you I know it's no good__  
><em>_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now__  
><em>_Meet me in the pouring rain__  
><em>_Kiss me on the sidewalk__  
><em>_Take away the pain__  
><em>_Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby__  
><em>_As the lights go down__  
><em>_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around__  
><em>_Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair__  
><em>_And watch the lights go wild__  
><em>_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me__  
><em>_It's just strong enough to make it feel right__  
><em>_And lead me up the staircase__  
><em>_Won't you whisper soft and slow__  
><em>_I'm captivated by you baby__  
><em>_Like a fireworks show_

Cedric had his head in his hands in the dark of the hospital wing. Sitting on the stool that Madam Pomfrey had provided him, not believing what had happened just hours earlier to the small form that was lying in front of him. His stomach was in knots from the guilt that he felt, even though he couldn't pinpoint why he felt so guilty. Cedric could remember that single minute blow by blow, with out and blanks or gaps.

_His hands were frozen to his broom stick as he eagerly zoomed around the pitch trying to see through the freezing rain for a simple glimmer of gold, and flash of light, anything that would help him catch the snitch before the more than adequate famed seeker for Gryffindor caught it, as he was bound to do. _

_ A flash! There! He spotted it and leaned forward into an accelerated accent, he briefly realized that Potter had caught sight of it as well and was in hot pursuit on his vastly superior Nimbus Two Thousand. Cedric was barely able to keep his eyes on the snitch, and on top of that he had to try and out fly Harry, something he had never been able to do in the past, due to the boy's small size and natural flying ability. _

_And then it was as if someone had turned off the sun. The freezing rain became snow in the dark shadows that had suddenly drenched the pitch. He felt as though all warmth had left his body, and that all hope for anything, even the return of the sun, or a safe landing to earth, had completely left him. He felt absolutely numb, as if his soul had turned off, with nothing but his mind left to him. About to wallow in despair, he saw an army of cloaked hoods flying in from the walls;_

_Dementors; of course, he thought to him self._

_This realization happened in a blink of an eye, and Cedric was forcing himself to think of the happiest moment of his life, when Amos Diggory had praised his son nonstop for becoming both quidditch captain and prefect. With that memory lightening his heart, Cedric was able to gain on the snitch, and just as his fingers grasped around the small ball, a massive collective gasp arose from the stands, followed by Madam Hooch's whistle. _

_Thinking it was due to his great success Cedric turned around with his shit-eating-grin on his face only to gasp as a little form in scarlet robes floated down to the ground, while a very furious Albus Dumbledore was casting a vast quantity of silver phoenix's from his wand tip, subsequently driving the Dementors out of the stadium. _

Cedric shook his head at the memory of Dumbledore fury, never had the Hufflepuff seen the Headmaster that angry.

Cedric smiled sadly down at Harry, moved with the compassion for the third year, as he was completely unable to handle the presence of Dementors. Cedric wondered why, and surmised that it probably had to do with surviving the killing curse, and then hastily backed off of that train of thought, realizing it was none of his business.

Feeling the need to communicate his guilt before leaving, Cedric stood up and grabbed Harry's hand, giving it a tight squeeze, "Sorry, Potter."

"Whatchasorrybout?" came from a very groggy voice from the bed below him.

A small smile crept up on Cedric's lips, as a _very_ unmanly giggle escaped his lips before he managed to clamp a hand over his traitorous mouth. "I thought your friends had explained the…the repercussions of the Dementors intrusion on the game," Cedric quietly explained.

"What's with the big words, you sound pompous Diggory," came a reply still riddled with sleep and pain.

"Er, sorry about that Har-Potter, but I felt the need to be more formal since Wood and those ghastly Weasley twins nearly got their pitchforks and torches when I came in here to apologize," he grinned weakly, as if to try and soften the impact the words would have on the small boy.

He got a small smile in return, "they tend to be quite dramatic about quidditch, don't worry about it Cedric, it wasn't your fault I can't be around those bloody creatures," Harry's reassurance quickly turned bitter, as if it were an unmanly weakness to be unable to be near those dreadful creatures.

"Hey," Cedric said, "is there anyway I could make this up to you? I mean besides a rematch, because I already tried that and Hooch won't budge," now it was Cedric's turn to end a supportive statement bitterly.

"Hmmm- how about you versus myself, on the pitch, with only the snitch."

"Ok Harry, you're on," it was in that moment, that point of mutual amusement and comfort, which the boys looked down and realized their fingers were still laced together, in a very intimate way. Startled, Cedric looked up and was caught in the deep emerald pools that were Harry's ultra-green eyes, and Cedric could have sworn he saw sparks flying.

"I should go," the older boy said quietly, quickly removing his hand from a very comfortable and natural place with Harry's, and left the hospital wing with a final nod at Harry.

It seemed, that Cedric had quite a bit to think about before his little mini quidditch match with Harry.

What exactly did all of those sparks mean?

* * *

><p>Harry could not believe how much he enjoyed the soft warmth that was Cedric's hand in his. It sent an unbelievable amount of energy rushing through his limbs, giving him a bad case of tingling up and down his arms, with an agreeable ripple of gooseflesh accompanying it. However much their intertwined hands captivated his attention, his eyes wandered up the older boys body to his face, and his eyes.<p>

Suddenly the large grey orbs that had captivated Harry's attention shot up to his own, and with a startled look and a quickly uttered goodbye, and the older boy was swiftly walking out the door, robes flapping in his haste to escape the hospital wing, to escape from Harry.

Through the haze of pain potions, Harry was distraught. He didn't really understand what had just happened, but he knew from the ache in his heart that it was important, and that Cedric walking out was defiantly hurtful. His vision began to blur from tears and he shut his eyes to stop them from trickling down his face, only to fall asleep, wishing that their was a warmth of Cedric's hand in his, to keep away the night time images of Dementors off his mind.

The only thought on Cedric's mind as he trudged towards the muddy pitch in the freezing rain was the thought of Harry's hand within his own, and the warm feeling it brought to him. Unfortunately, it forced him to confront what said feelings meant, and what he was going to do about them. His thoughts continued to spiral downward as he came to the realization that he needed to make a decision, be friends with Harry and accept that things were probably headed along a path with a unicorn, or cut him out of his life completely. Just thinking about that left Cedric feeling depressed, and with firm conviction, he decided that wasn't an option.

He felt the ice cold rain seeping into his boots, water trickling down from his light brown hair to his back, making shivers run up and down his spine, completing the anxious feeling in his stomach, completely unsure what was about to happen on this "rematch" that he was about to have with Harry, whose small form was already striding around the pitch, firebolt over one shoulder, looking thoroughly like a wet rat.

"Oi HARRY!" He hollered over to the thoroughly soaked boy. Running over to the boy, he realized how unimaginably excited he was to see those bright green eyes.

"Hello Cedric," the green eyes were being extremely avoidant, as if for some reason they were scared to look into his own as if Cedric would jump and attack him.

Even the thought the young third year was acting skittish, Cedric couldn't help but smile at the fact that they were here in the frozen February rain, and that they were spending time together. The light caught Harry's emerald orbs as the sun shot out from behind a cloud, just for a second, to drench them in the glow of a rainbow.

Tearing his eyes away from Harry's, Cedric flicked his wand at the trunk that was sitting on the bottom bleacher. Harry raised an eyebrow as the trunk flipped open and nothing came out of it, until he saw a flash gold, and the quizzical eyebrow came down to join the other in a look of fierce concentration. "First one to catch the snitch gets to claim victory!" Cedric yelled as he hopped on his broom and zoomed towards the direction the snitch had taken off in.

"MIGHT AS WELL JUST GIVE IN NOW DIGGORY!" came the fierce retort from the Gryffindor, who easily over took the Hufflepuff on his new Firebolt.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY POTTER!" was the only retort that Cedric could come up with, though when thinking it over, he really should said "over YOUR dead body," because for some reason, Cedric knew that he would never let that happen to Harry, EVER. Just as the thoughts were running through his very cluttered mind, he saw a crimson blur go into a dead dive. Seeing the gold smudge that was in front of the third year, Cedric went into the dive as well.

Neck and neck the two wizards gained ground back and forth on one another, neither truly gaining a significant lead on the other. The ground was rapidly approaching when the snitch suddenly darted under and around Cedric, abruptly changing directions; something the ball was infamous for. Before Cedric could register beyond the fact that the cold orb was no longer in front of him, the Gryffindor Seeker had zoomed around him and nabbed the ball, Cedric was so shocked that he forgot that he was plummeting towards the earth, and promptly crashed into the pitch.

"CEDRIC!" was the only thing he heard before the lights went out.

Cedric woke with a groan, and as the hazy world began to focus around him, a small, delicate hand clasped his with an intense urgency as he heard a panicky voice asked him, "Cedric? Cedric, please be okay, I-I shouldn't have pulled the Feint on you, I'm so Sorry! Please be okay, are you going to be ok?"

"'rillian't" was the only thing that Cedric could mumble.

"Oh thank god your alive! I was so worried, even though Madam Pomfrey said you were fine, I just couldn't bear to-to be responsible for you being injured," Harry's voice faded into a whisper towards the end of his response.  
>"C'mere" Cedric said gruffly, and pulled the younger boy onto his lap, "Listen Harry, it was quidditch, accidents happen, and well I'm touched by your concern, but it was just an accident, I'm fine, why were you so worried about me?" the moment that question slipped out, Cedric knew he had made a mistake.<p>

Harry went ridged, "Well I'm sorry I was, clearly you don't feel the same way," was the cold reply, and Cedric felt like he had been dumped in a bucket of ice water, definitely put out the Sparks that had flared up when Harry crawled onto his lap. Harry stood up, and went for the door.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to worry!"

"Well Cedric, I was under the impression that friends are supposed to worry about each other, but maybe that's just me," and with that, the Boy Who Lived walked out the door, and Cedric Diggory felt like he had been slapped across the face.  
>Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, the Hufflepuff thought to himself, of course Harry would be more sensitive to being the cause of other suffering, due to his, history. What an idiot, he had completely fucked up the first friendship that had actually felt genuine to the young man. With tears in eyes, Cedric crawled under the hospital sheets, and silently wept himself to sleep, hoping, beyond hope, that Harry would forgive him on the morrow.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>so? How did you like it? Little dramatic, but lemme know what you think!<br>** LADY DR∑AM_SP∑∑D


	2. Enchanted

**Author Note: **all of this belongs to J.K. Rowling, and I don't claim anything besides the love between the two boys.

Be warned, this will be an intense fic, so if m/m slash freaks you out, you will want to leave, NOW.

Also to avoid the creep factor, Cedric turns 17 just before the tournament, so he is a very young 7th year, like how Harry is for his grade. Also, the age of consent in the UK is 14, so nothing here is illegal, technically.

This chapter is so filler I am sorry if any of you are disappointed but _something _has to happen before I jump to the world cup, since I refuse to be like so many of the nine-year-olds on the website.

Also I do struggle with putting fluff in to dialogue/anything so please review your constructive criticism is welcomed.

THIS WILL NOT BE A TAYLOR SWIFT SONG FIC, that's just what fits these chapters best, I promise there will be other artists but she just makes sense for teenage angst-y love.

Lots of love.

LADY DR∑AM_SP∑∑D

* * *

><p><em>The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?<em>  
><em>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<em>  
><em>Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door<em>  
><em>I'd open up and you would say<em>

_It was enchanting to meet you_  
><em>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<em>

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends_  
><em>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again<em>  
><em>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>  
><em>Please don't be in love with someone else<em>  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

-TSwizzle-

* * *

><p>"Did you hear? Professor Lupin is a Werewolf!"<p>

"No way! He was so nice!"

"But don't you remember, he's always sick?"  
>"Or that his boggart was a white orb?<br>"What's that got to do with anything you idiot."

"You're the idiot, it wasn't an orb like we thought, it was the full moon!"

"Yeah well I heard Potter saw him transform the night Black was on the grounds"

"No way Potter could have survived that."

"The kid did kill a basilisk last year…."

"I heard he fought off _ALL_ of the Dementors, by himself."

"No way, he wouldn't be alive still,"

"Who says he's still alive, no one's seen him in days."

Cedric sat straight up at that last comment, he had been painfully patient as the fourth years gossiped and speculated as to the events of Harry's disappearance from school, the night of the last full moon, but he could no longer handle them discussing his death.

Even though Cedric (as a Prefect) had been told the events of the night and the basic details of Lupin's resignation, he couldn't bare to think about Harry being so close to death. He couldn't handle people assuming that Harry was dead, either. It just made him sick to think about how close Harry had been that night to being a soulless monster, nothing but a shell of the former boy who lived, nothing but a shadow of his past.

Cedric wearily walked up the stairs from the great hall to the library, to continue to study for his final examination in potions, which was bound to be a killer. Cedric was a natural at actual potion making, having a certain instinct for following the process and getting it off all right, but when it came to theory, he might as well be a wanker. He reached his favourite table in a back nook of the library, and opened his _huge_ N.E.W.T. level potions book, and turned to the page on the brewing of the Wolfsbane potion.

How ironic that he was studying the very thing that most likely was the cause of all of the uproar in the castle right now, werewolves.

_The Wolfsbane potion is a miracle of modern healing. It allows formerly dangerous members of society to pursue public interests and family values in ways that were before thought impossible: due to the danger presented by a fully-grown werewolf at the full moon of each month. _

_ For those of you who do not know what the effects of the Wolfsbane potion are, the concept is quite elementary though brewing the potion is almost as difficult as Veritaserum, as it involves multiple brewing and stewing sessions over the course of several days. The major effect of the Wolfsbane potion is the retention ability it grants the transformed wolf, the ability to retain his sanity. _

_ It is a surprising coincidence that the major ingredients found in the Wolfsbane potion are present in the muggle medications PROZAC and LITHIUM, both of which allow muggle doctors to regulate emotions without the use of our very effective Mood Stabilizer Potion. It is not surprising since the werewolf's mind is feral, animalistic, instinctual and very, very emotional. Much like a person suffering from untreated bi-polar disorder (formerly known as manic depression). They can go from being loving parents, teachers, police officers to blood thirsty killers in a matter of a few minutes and a painful transformation,_

_ The only ingredient still missing after the muggle medications is the ancient and powerful herb, Wolfsbane, or Monkshood…_

**TO BLOOD THIRSTY KILLERS.**

Cedric's eyes were glued to that portion of the parchment, his rational brain telling him that all of this nonsense was stereotypes by close-minded textbook writers, that Dumbledore would never let anything dangerous near one of the students. He was trying to convince his very unconvinced mind that Harry was fine, he couldn't be hurt, what would Cedric do wi…

Before that train of thought could finish itself, Cedric had a blank piece of parchment and quill out and began writing a letter to a very important Boy-Who-Lived.

_Dearest Harry_

_ I know that you probably don't want me of all people to be writing you at a time when everyone is asking if you are okay and what exactly happened. I really don't care about the second part as long as you are okay, and will live to walk again with out the shadow of a werewolf on your impossibly weighed down shoulders. _

_ I-I know I have no place in writing this letter, nor in claiming the fact that I am truly, deeply concerned about your welfare, beyond the respectable Hufflepuff level. I don't know why this is or what it means but, I want to get to know you more as the Harry I saw on the pitch, hovering over a fallen friend like Molly Weasley, and the most genuine look of concern written all over your face. _

_This is me praying that  
>This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends<br>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon<br>I was enchanted to meet you  
>Please don't be in love with someone else<br>Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
>Please don't be in love with someone else<br>Please don't have somebody waiting on you__,_

Cedric.

* * *

><p>…my thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again,<p>

these are the words I held back….

I was enchanted to meet you…

…please don't be in love with someone else/please don't have somebody waiting on you…

Cedric.

"WHAT THE FUCK? Screamed a lovely green eyed, raven-haired boy in the privacy of his very cluttered, very disaster-zone dorm room. His messy untamed hair even more mussed up and frazzled looking from his hands running through it. He just couldn't begin to understand the feelings that Cedric was making him feel, or what they meant, but he sure as hell knew that his thirteen year old self didn't know what to do with the gorgeous sixteen year old that was falling into his lap.

Harry gruffly kicked anything by his bed that didn't belong to him, WORMTAIL'S cage, Neville's pots, Dean's quidditch books, and…Seamus's dirty magazines? Where had these bloody things come from? Christ, as if Harry didn't have enough to think about, his own fucking roommate had a pile of porn six inches high, fucking wanker… and with that thought Harry shoved the magazines into Seamus's bed, putting all thoughts of it to rest.

What was Cedric playing at? He clearly was under pressure from someone to contact him and befriend, him, make him have feelings…? No, Harry was just confused as to why Cedric was doing this; he was _NOT_ confused about how he felt about Cedric. In fact he knew exactly how he felt about Cedric. HE HATED HIM! Okay maybe not quite, but he was sure pissed off about all this. A sixth year had absolutely no reason to befriend a third year, unless he was put up to it. His friends probably had a bet going on how long it would take the Hufflepuff hottie to seduce the Boy-Who-Lived.

…_please don't be in love with someone else…_

With a sigh of exasperation, Harry laid down on top of his covers, letting the four-poster bed surround him in the hazy place between sleep and consciousness. He battered back and forth in his mind, if Cedric had said that he didn't want Harry to be in love with someone else, clearly there were feelings between the two of them. Were there? Surely Harry would know if he were experiencing an emotional rush around Cedric, what did muggles call it? Butterflies in his gut…stomach that was it.

Then with a slight uneasiness, he remembered both times in the hospital wing, the first when there hands met, sending gooseflesh up and down his arm. The second time, when Cedric had pulled him into his lap; Harry blushed at the thought of how much electricity had run up and down his body that night. It had made him want to do many things, none of which Madam Pomfrey would approve a recovering patient doing on her hospital beds.

He remembered how _betrayed_ he felt when Cedric had said he needn't worry about him, like Harry was nothing to him. Knowing now that he slightly over reacted to the comment, Harry was still irritated that Cedric had the audacity to say something like that. He had stormed out, leaving the tawny haired boy in a position of utter shock, lap empty, the saddest expression in the world on his face.

"For Merlin's sake!" Harry cried and stuffed his head under his feather pillow, letting the bristles poke him through the fabric, not wanting to face the mounting reality that he was so totally going to have to face him if he wanted to fix things with Cedric.

_Harry was totally into Cedric, and Cedric was definitely into Harry, if enchanted meant anything, and Harry was pretty sure it did. _

With a very reluctant teenage groan, Harry sat up and got out a piece of parchment and his quill and began to write a certain Hufflepuff back…

_Dear Cedric_

_I liked hearing from you, and yes I am fine. I am sorry about what happened in the hospital wing, I want to make it up to you. I'll explain in person._

_Meet me by the cove on the lake, the one you can only see if you're in the air above the pitch, the one that we talked about, at 3 o'clock tomorrow._

_See you soon,_

_Harry_

With that out of the way and a content feeling of accomplishment entering him, Harry set to putting all of his school things back into his trunk, and began to mentally prepare himself for the coming summer at the Dursley's, putting all thoughts of the Hufflepuff boy from his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm? Sooo? Whatcha thinking? Should I keep going? Lemme know, and no, it won't be this easy….<strong>

LADY DR∑AM_SP∑∑D


	3. The Only Exception

**Author Note: **all of this belongs to J.K. Rowling, and I don't claim anything besides the love between the two boys.

Be warned, this will be an intense fic, so if m/m slash freaks you out, you will want to leave, NOW.

Also to avoid the creep factor, Cedric turns 17 just before the tournament, so he is a very young 7th year, like how Harry is for his grade. OK SO MY BRITISH FRIEND LIED TO ME, the age of consent is apparently 16 (but my friends a ho so maybe she was just lying to sound less slutyish), thank you to the friendly review that pointed out that teeny –tiny mistake, SO IN MY HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE THE AGE OF CONSENT IS FOURTEEN, therefore CEDRIC IS NOT CREEP JUST DREAMY OKKKK?

SORRY FOR THE DAY LATE UPDATE! I WANTED THIS TO BE PURRRFECT

Plus doc manager suxxxx….:'(

So this is by far my fave chapter that I've written thus far, and I want you guys to love it soooo much! Best song ever, and to my own personal Cedric, you will always be my Only Exception, just like I am yours,

Oh and yes this is where the title of the fic comes from…

Love

LADY DR∑AM_SP∑∑D

* * *

><p><em>The Only Exception<em>

_When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry and curse at the wind,_

_He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it,_

_And my momma swore, that she'd never let herself forget, _

_And that was the day I swore I'd never sing of love,_

_If it does not exist_

_But darling you are the Only Exception_

…

_Maybe I know somewhere, deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways _

_To make it alone_

_And up until now I had sworn to myself _

_That I'm content with loneliness_

_Cause none of it was ever worth the risk_

…

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_Well you are the Only Exception_

_You Are, The Only Exception_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believin'…_

-Paramore-

* * *

><p><em>..Meet me by the cove on the lake, the one you can only see if you're in the air above the pitch, the one that we talked about, at 3 o'clock tomorrow.<em>

_See you soon,_

_Harry_

Cedric forced himself to take deep breaths, the kind that Professor Lupin had taught them to do in times of great stress-the kind that you did when your mind was racing a million miles per second to calm you down, because no amount of rational thought could produce a calming effect on yourself. He was sweating ferociously, which heightened his anxiety and in his dread at his pending embarrassment.

In-

Out-

_What was I thinking? Harry can't possibly like me, I mean really, who am I kidding, this is The Boy Who Lived, no some silly fourth year girl. _Cedric's anxiety continued to rise just like the sun.

In-

Out-

_I shouldn't be freaking out this much; I have absolutely no reason to be like this, like really what the fuck? _ Cedric thought to him self as he juggled a half dozen white lilies and a box of chocolate frogs to try and wipe off his sweaty palms. "And really why the fuck did I get him presents, I mean especially flowers and chocolate? I shouldn't be treating him like a girl right? I mean Harry's a bloke? Oh I don't any idea what I'm supposed to be doing right now," Cedric wailed to himself.

As the wailing continued, the amount of adrenaline in his system continued to increase as his blood circulated at an ever-increasing rate. Most likely caused by all this pent up anxiety that was coming to a breaking point here on the shore of the black lake.

Shaking all of his idiotic thoughts from his over stimulated mind, Cedric began to pace in a circle along the shore of the cove, quickly matting a path down in the grass from the speed and ferocity of his pacing. _What if he doesn't come? What if all of this means nothing to him, even though it means the world to me?_ Even though the vigorous pounding of the emerald grass made his body feel better, his mind continued to race in circles.  
><em>Harry Potter is beautiful-I like Harry Potter-I'm into guys-no I'm not just Harry- Harry Potter<em>

Wondering where the hell Harry was, Cedric glanced down at his watch, only to discover that it was a mere 2:45, Harry had another fifteen minutes before he was officially late, and only the anxious side of the perfect Hufflepuff had made him arrive forty five minutes early, like the freak he was.

"This was a bad idea, a very, very bad idea," Cedric muttered to himself as the sun began to peek out behind the clouds above the lake.

"Talking to yourself now are we Cedric?" Cedric spun around and quickly assessed the beautiful black haired boy wearing a cheeky grin, he was as stunning as Cedric remembered him, even more so now that his confidence had returned to him.

"Are you always a smart ass Harry? Or is it just to me?" Cedric asked with a flirty eyebrow raise.

"Only to people beneath me," Harry replied with an equally flirty wink, forgetting himself in the moment with Cedric. Harry was so content with the situation his lovely emerald eyes began to wander across the landscape that was the campus of Hogwarts, until something caught his attention in the corner of his eye.

"You got me lilies?" Harry spoke softly, and looked up into Cedric eyes, wondering if the Hufflepuff new the significance of the flowers.

"Why do you not like lilies?" Cedric began to panic, and his deep breathing pattern was lost completely.

"No, Cedric they're my favorite, they're beautiful," Harry managed to say, but lost his train of thought when he spotted something else.

"What's all this then?' he asked, all of the flirt in his voice gone once he caught sight of the gifts Cedric had brought to him.

"Well I wanted to make up my, uh, error in the hospital wing, I truly didn't mean to upset you Har-Potter, I overstepped," Cedric answered unable to look Harry in the eye, blush rising to his cheeks.

"First of all, _Cedric_, my name is _Harry_, and secondly I over reacted, I tend to go into orbit about stuff like that, you know, the trust/caring about people, I worry too much about other people, and finally you DID NOT have to get me an apology gift!" Harry exclaimed unable to keep the half-moon grin from his face, seeing the untouchable Hufflepuff hottie struggle to be polite in a simple situation. It was too much for Harry, who began to giggle uncontrollably as he sank to the blanket that Cedric had thoughtfully brought to their cove.

_Their Cove_

That was what this would always be to Harry, even if there wasn't really a _Them_ yet, this place would forever remind him of Cedric and his cute face twisted in confusion, then breaking into a smirk upon seeing that Harry had truly meant everything that had just been said, especially about the forgiveness. Cedric had needed to hear that, but now it was his turn to tease the young Gryffindor.

"Think this is funny do you Harry?" Cedric asked, voice low and sinister, and he crept towards the young Gryffindor, fingers out. With in the blink of an eye, the sixth year was tickling Harry mercilessly, causing so much sensation in the Gryffindor that Harry began to weep from his uncontrollable giggles. As Harry continued to roll around, attempting to get away from Cedric, the Hufflepuff quickly gained leverage and was suddenly completely on top of Harry, head to toe not an inch of space in between them.

"Harry," Cedric whispered, staring deep into emerald orbs, allowing himself to fall into a hypnotic trace. Cedric slowly leaned in, unable to resist as Harry's eyes slowly closed, and his neck arched as his lips quickly attached to Cedric's. The kiss was slow, with passion and protection saturating the air, the two boys connected in the most intimate way.

Harry had no idea what he was doing. One minute, he and Cedric where playfully tickling each other, the next Cedric was on top of him, their bodies in complete contact, touching at every spot. Harry looked into dark brown eyes barely and inch away from his own, hesitant. Cedric was waiting for Harry, clearly not wanting to spook him. Harry closed his eyes and arched his neck back, exposing it to Cedric, and bring his lips a millimeter away from Cedric's; A silent sign to begin what would become the best experience of Harry's life.

After Cedric gently placed his lips on the young Gryffindor, Harry began to kiss Cedric with a passion unbeknownst to him. Cedric responded with enthusiasm as the kiss became more and more passionate, hot and heavy, hands all over, and not a care in the world. Harry opened his eyes to see that Cedric was completely caught up in the kiss, and so he began to slow it down, bring them back from the high they had just been blown away by.

Cedric could swear his soul cried as he broke the kiss, lying breathless next to Harry. _His Harry._

"What does this mean?"

"Well I think it means that we are interested in each other," Harry said in a calm, quiet voice.

"B-But that's not possible," was the only reply that Cedric could think of that came close to accurately describing the feelings and confusion racing through his brain.

"Well why not?" Harry asked, eyebrows furrowed together, " you obviously care about me and are interested in me, or was that letter and this date some kind of sick joke? I thought you were above this Cedric," Harry got up, ready to storm off, determined to not let the frozen Hufflepuff see the tears building in his eyes fall down his cheeks, as they were beginning to do now.

"Harry wait-" Cedric began reaching up after the young man, but he was cut off.

"I thought you were better than this Cedric, I thought you liked me! I thought you understood how hard this is for me! Especially since it is so hard for me to trust anyone!" Harry's waterworks were in full capacity, the entire emotional trauma from the past week finally breaking the young man; who was only thirteen, as Cedric quickly remembered. Seeing the boy break down had a profound effect on the older boy, and reminded him how awful it felt to see Harry upset, especially right now, when they were supposed to be having a good time and enjoying one another.

The older boy tugged Harry down into his lap, cradling him the same way he had when he'd been injured, and Harry had been so upset for getting him hurt. The young Gryffindor cried for what seemed like hours, thoroughly soaking Cedric's robes, and finally quieting down after Cedric began to hum his favorite lullaby, _The Witch and the Moon. _Cedric finally pulled Harry's head back and looked him in the eye, and asked, "May I please explain myself?"

With a sniffled nod, Harry said, "Yes."

"Harry you have to understand, this is so unbelievably confusing for me," Cedric started, he looked into Harry's eyes and took a breath for courage, "my whole life I've liked girls, and maybe you have too, but Harry, I'm seventeen, I spent my entire third and fourth years wanking to cheap porn that the quidditch team gave me, and let me tell you, it wasn't two blokes going at it." After Harry grinned, Cedric continued, "I spent all of fifth year and most of this one dating girls, and doing _things _with girls," Cedric simply couldn't beat down the blush that he had after that last bit, and apparently Harry couldn't either. "I _liked it_ Harry, it never felt weird or gross, granted none of it compared to this lip lock," He winked at the young Gryffindor, causing Harry's blush to deepen, "but I still enjoy-ed it."

"And then you walk into my life, or fall into it, depending on which event you say or paths crossed, and suddenly the only thing I can think about is you." Cedric looked into those green eyes and saw confusion, "Harry, I haven't stopped thinking about you since that night in the hospital wing, when I ran out instead of doing what I wanted to do," Cedric said, and leaned in and kissed Harry again. "And I definitely wanted to kiss you that night."

"So the point is, Mr. Potter," Cedric saw him wrinkle his nose at this (which was totally adorable, [in the manly kind of way, of course]), "I always liked girls until you strolled in, and all of this, " Cedric gestured to their entire surroundings, " has only confirmed one thing, I fancy you Harold James Potter, and I don't know how to handle it.

"You're the only one, you are the only exception," Cedric said as he finished off his long-winded speech with a small kiss on the lips. He looked Harry in the eyes and told him, "Now it's your turn."

Harry looked at the older boy with confusion, but with some gentle prompting, Harry too began to explain his feelings. Compared to Cedric's, Harry thought they weren't nearly as complicated as the elder boy's.

"Well Cedric, I guess I've never thought about anyone like _that_ before you, so maybe I am just gay or whatever," he gazed shyly at the other boy, embarrassed at having to explain how he felt to an older boy, that he was VERY attracted to, "All I now is I feel safe around you Cedric, and I've only felt safe twice in my life," for this Harry knew he needed to look directly into Cedric's stormy grey eyes, "The first was when Dumbledore found me in after my first fight with Voldemort," ignoring the older boy's involuntary shudder, " the second was two weeks ago, when I found out that I would have a home to go to, and be able to live somewhere besides with the Dursley's," His eyes brightened, " I want to feel safe all the time and if that means that I have to be your only exception, I want to be it, I want it with all of my heart Cedric, because you make it better, you make everything better," and with that, Harry leaned his head against Cedric's shoulder, to exhausted to do or say anything else.

"It'll be okay honey, we're going to do this," Cedric told the young Gryffindor, and with that the boys lay back on their blanket and spent the rest of the day gazing at clouds in silence, simply enjoying each others presence.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOOOO DID we like it? Please, please review, and recommend this story, Hedric hasn't taken off on this site yet, but I want it toooo!<strong>

LADY DR∑AM_SP∑∑D


	4. Dreams

**Author Note: **all of this belongs to J.K. Rowling, and I don't claim anything besides the love between the two boys.

Be warned, this will be an intense fic, so if m/m slash freaks you out, you will want to leave, NOW.

Also to avoid the creep factor, Cedric turns 17 just before the tournament, so he is a very young 7th year, like how Harry is for his grade. . OK SO MY BRITISH FRIEND LIED TO ME, the age of consent is apparently 16 (but my friends a ho so maybe she was just lying to sound less slutyish, thank you to the friendly review that pointed out that teeny –tiny mistake, SO IN MY HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE THE AGE OF CONSENT IS FOURTEEN, therefore CEDRIC IS NOT CREEP JUST DREAMY OKKKK?

Also a helpful review sparked further research and I have confirmation that Cedric is a sixth year in book four, which helps out with the creep factor, and I will refer to him as such from now on. Also his eyes are grey, I just think of them as brown, my apologies.

This chapter is kinda tricky and lots of cannon but not exactly cannon things are going to happen, Harry and Cedric have confirmed feelings for each other, but neither knows how to handle it, so they write to each other a lot over the summer.

ALSO I will _**NOT**_ rewrite cannon pieces that are useless to this story, so you are all expected to know what happens in the shack and the repercussions of that whole business/the riddle house dream

Lots of love.

This AN is way to long but idgaf.

Lost the first part of this cuz I'm an idiot when it comes to saving things properly, I always leave shit open when I shouldn't so sorry if the first part seems rushed, but its cause this is already the second rewrite, I'll try and update later this week,

3

LADY DR∑AM_SP∑∑D

Dreams

But listen carefully to the sound  
>Of your loneliness<br>Like a heartbeat drives you mad  
>In the stillness of remembering<br>What you had  
>And what you lost...<br>And what you had...  
>And what you lost<p>

(Oooooh)

Oh, thunder only happens when it's raining  
>Players only love you when they're playing<br>Say, women...they will come and they will go  
>When the rain washes you clean, you'll know<br>You'll know

Now here I go again, I see, the crystal visions  
>I keep my visions to myself<br>**It's only me  
>Who wants to wrap around your dreams and...<br>Have you any dreams you'd like to sell?  
>Dreams of loneliness...<br>**Like a heartbeat drives you mad...  
>In the stillness of remembering<br>What you had  
>And what you lost...<br>What you had...  
>Ooh, what you lost<p>

Stevie Nicks

* * *

><p><em>Harry was floating in the lovely embrace of sleep, with out a single care on his mind, when his godfather, the notorious murderer (falsely accused) reached out of no where and grabbed his arm, whispering "come with me Harry, and I will show you what should have been, what could have been, if things turned out the way they were supposed to."<em>

_ Harry merely nodded, and went along with what his beloved (and recently discovered) godfather was telling him. With that little signal of acceptance, the willowy Sirius Black reached and plucked Harry out of the Dursley's and into the night sky above Surry as though he was playing a harp string. Really was there anything his godfather couldn't do? He simply amazed Harry, and Harry had only known him for a couple of weeks, but who would of thought he would all ready mean so much to the young boy?_

_ Harry marveled at how the wind felt on his face, flowing through his unruly hair, enjoying the simple experience of spending time with his godfather, choosing to ignore the fact that he was most certainly dreaming. Harry didn't have a clue what was happening, but he definitely didn't want this strange experience to stop in anyway, shape, or form. With that simple determination, Harry simply let his mind wander, not very concerned where his unconscious was taking him, but he knew that whatever was happening, he wanted it to be real. _

_ He was brought back to reality, if you could call it that, by his feet alighting on soft green grass in front of a very impressive manor, with an even more impressive view of the surrounding moors. He was instantly sidetracked by the intrusion of three screaming figures launching themselves at Sirius, screaming at the top of their shrill lungs, "Papai! Papai!" and he bent and captured all three of the small children in a magnificent bear hug. _

_ Approaching the two of them at a much more dignified pace was none other than Remus Lupin. Lupin grinned at the scene before him, and slowing turned his gaze to Harry, and it was becoming amazingly patronizing and Harry felt as if though he were about to here a speech that only Mrs. Weasley would approve of, and he received it;_

_ "Harry James Potter your godfather and I have been worried sick about you, what were you thinking running off into the Moors like that? Don't you know that there are Welsh Dragons around here? These are the __**Welsh Moors!**__ I'm sure you remembered that, just getting into more trouble I suppose. Not your fault really, just like your godfather and father you are, your mother would have been driven insane by your shenanigans," and with that Lupin seemed to have given up on disciplining Harry and brought him over to Sirius and the children._

_ "Really Sirius you shouldn't be encouraging him, what would James think of you encouraging his eight year old to go off adventuring on his own?"_

_ "Moony, he would have been right there with him! Besides, Harry's got a brain, haven't you kiddo?" and with that he came over to wrap on Harry's head, who couldn't get past the strangeness of the situation, it seemed like, for the first time, Harry was in a __**Family…**_

**Wrap Wrap Wrap WRAP WRAP WRAP**_  
><em>

…and with that Harry woke to the sound of an owl franticly pecking at his window pain, wanting to be let in out of a massive storm that seemed to have come down on top of Surry in the middle of the night.

Harry quickly jumped to the aid of his thoroughly soaked snowy owl, which hooted angrily at how she had been forced to deliver a message in the middle of land hurricane. After fluffing up in a very haughty manner and drenching Harry's bed sheets in water, Hedwig flapped over to her cage to begin devouring the pellets in her food tray.

Mopping his floor to clean up after his very messy owl, Harry gleefully recognized the handwriting on the parcel that Hedwig had brought, and sat down to ferociously open the card attached to it.

_Dear Harry, _

_I hope this letter reaches you before this dreadful storm we are having catches up to your owl, it is really awful, I haven't seen anything like this in all my years._

_Anyway with that out of the way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I assume you've heard from Hermione, Ron and Hagrid, and I hope your dreadful aunt and uncle haven't cut you off from the sun for your only fourteenth birthday! (Did she really have to through meat pies at me when she caught me sneaking in? I mean really…) I had hopped to get to sneak into see you today, but after last time (see the before mentioned incident) my mother told me I was not allowed to go into parts of greater muggle London, convinced that the sewers weren't working properly, and that was why I smelled so foul. _

_That women is going to be the death of me, I mean really, what is the point of getting your own Nimbus when you can't even leave your village, perhaps if I continue to fly down to the breakfast table in the morning, she will reconsider. _

_I miss you so much Harry and I can't wait to see you at the world cup! Father says that he and Mr. Weasley got the same campground passes, though I guess your tickets are FAR better than ours, even if we are nearly in the clouds! How did Ron's dad manage to get such fantastic tickets? He must have done something really terrific for Bagman for such a handsome reward! Will we be able to see each other in private before/after the game? I know we agreed to not tell anyone about our relationship, but we must simply see each other, no matter what excuses we must make…_

_Don't forget to dream about me, _

_I wish I were with you tonight, _

_Cedric_

_Dear Cedric, _

_I want to see you sooo badly, I can't even describe the need I feel in my chest. I wish you could come and visit, but Aunt Petunia is absolutely in orbit from the last time you came, I've been locked in my room since Monday, Happy fourteenth birthday to me! I guess getting a letter from you was the best thing that has happened. At least I'm not starving, between you, Ron and Hermione, I have enough food to feed a small army! _

_I think I can manage to sneak off for a few hours at the World Cup, if Hermione asks where I am going to, I'll just say I need some air, Ron won't even think to ask, since he never really realizes what is happening in his surroundings. _

_ I hope you're doing okay, I realize that it has only been a week since we've seen each other, but it feels like an eternity, I wish I could kick your ass on my Firebolt (be jealous) but you know that Dumbledore won't let me leave here until the cup. Perhaps we can play a quick game before the match with the Weasleys, though I would keep an eye on Fred and George, they're still a little sore about that last quidditch match, but they will surely be down for round two. _

_ I miss you so much, I have no idea what I'm going to do tomorrow, probably just go to the park, avoid the Dursley's they hate to be reminded that I'm alive and have lived four x amount of years._

_ Also, I had some very strange dreams tonight, one was completely disturbing and I can't even write about it with out getting shaky, so I'll have to tell you in person, but it definitely made my scar hurt. The other one was amazing, and I wish it would come true! I can't do it justice writing about it, but don't forget to ask me at the cup! It was simply marvelous, and that's all I'm going to say for now. _

_ Wish you were here as well, _

_ Harry_

Having signed off the letter, Harry looked up in for the first time in what seemed liked ages. He looked out the window and saw that it was no longer raining, and quickly got Hedwig out of her cage and tied the letter to her leg, "Sorry girl, but I just need this to get to him as soon as possible, then you can rest at his house" he murmured into his beloved snowy owl's ear. With a hoot and a few affectionate nibbles, she flew out the window and into the predawn air.

* * *

><p>"BOY YOU BETTER NOT BE ASLEEP! THERE IS WORK TO DO TODAY!" was the lovely wake up call Harry received from his uncle on his fourteenth birthday. Resigning himself for the fact that there was a strong possibility that he would be forced to work himself halfway to death on his birthday, Harry began to slowly pull on his oversized hand me down clothes. Today he wore the especially despicable items he received from Dudley, seeing as how he would most likely doing yard work in Aunt Petunia's garden.<p>

He slowly made his way down stares to the kitchen where he was greeted by his aunt shoving dirty pots and pans into his hands with knowing glare towards the sink. Sighing to himself, he gathered himself together for a very long day, beginning with the swish and swirl of soapy water, and the sent of bacon he was not allowed to eat. He took small comfort in the fact that Dudley was being forced to survive on little more than grapefruit, but it still pissed him off that he was unable to eat anything substantial…

The rest of his "birthday" passed remarkably uneventful. Since the Dursley's mad not big fuss over his it, the day passed in swift melancholy as per normal. He desperately wanted the day to be over, just to that it could be tomorrow, when the Weasley's could come and whisk him away to the magical world once again, and leave this miserable dump for the next twelve months.

Placing the cleaning supplies into the kitchen closet, Harry slipped out the back door of Number 4 Privet drive. Head bent, feet dragging, Harry silently brooded over his situation in life. Godfather, that he _should_ be living with, but was unable to due to a traitorous rat (literally). No, no godfather for Harry, instead he was forced to live here, in the suburbs of greater muggle London, wasting his days away instead of doing something productive, like sucking Cedric's face off.  
>Smiling into the distance at the thought, Harry didn't even see the person standing in front of him until his nose registered that it had smashed into something. Harry looked up into dark grey pools and a dazzling white smile, and was swiftly picked up and given a long passionate kiss, the kind of kiss you see in old Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire films. A long kiss, a slow kiss, a lovers kiss.<p>

As his feet where placed back on the ground soft lips leaned forward and whispered into Harry's ear, "Happy Birthday, Love."

* * *

><p>Who's happy? I'm happy ^.^ the fun begins shortley...<br>next chappie, world cup, but a lil' different than the book...:P

**LADY DR∑AM_SP∑∑D**


End file.
